


Cracked BLue

by MOME



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crazy Lance, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mind Rape, Yaoi, concerned paladins, unhinged Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Summary: CrazyLanceAU inspired by Polarspaz  on TumblrDisclaimer: I don't own Voltron legendary defenders, or this AU both are properties of their respective creator oh and so is the cover image a special pic that was created by Oddles of Doodles that they have graciously allowed me to us.Warning: minor mention of Torture and gore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarspaz on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Polarspaz+on+tumblr).
  * Inspired by [Crazy Lance AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348567) by Polarspaze. 



Chapter 1

As Lance drifted through space, his only companion his lovely Blue, he began to wonder if he would ever make it home. Then they had come and Lance didn't know who they were or what they wanted, all he remembered was a bright light. It had begun the endless torture, the unyielding pain of his mind being torn open.

Lance tried to fight back, God knows he tried, but nothing seemed to work; he had only kept seeing the truth that they kept forcing him to see and to accept.

drip. drip. drip.

The only sound that lance could hear was the dripping in the pitch black space of his cell, which he once called his mind.

"Lance, my son," was whispered faintly, signaling Lance that his torture would be starting again.

Lance watched as his mother's image came up to him and hugged him.

"Lance, I'm so prou- disappointed in you," said the vision.

"Stop it!" said Lance, pushing his 'mother' away.

'Lance' 'Lance' "Lance."

"STOP IT!" screamed Lance.

Then it happened, he could feel her again. Lance looked over to Blue's head which had previously been sitting in a large pool of red liquid. Before she had been motionless and 'dead' to Lance, but now she was online and pissed off. Lance could see a noticeable change in her appearance; gone was the proud lion from before, now stood an angry and wild saber toothed tiger.

Then he was awake; he pried off his restraints and launched at the nearest body and began to tear into them. Grabbing his bayard that was on the near wall, he began to blast anyone who got in his way. He didn't care; he couldn't even tell who he was killing and how, just that they were dying by his hands.

As soon as he found Blue, the two of them began to tear into the ship, leaving behind frozen metal and ripped up hallways and hatches; nothing was left alive after they left.

Lance didn't care that he had killed those monsters; he never even saw what they looked like, and he didn't care. Lance was just happy they were dead.

Time skip

When Lance managed to make it back to the Castle of Lions, he was ecstatic to see his friends were all okay.

"Lance, man, you're okay," said Hunk, bringing his friend into a hug.

But the joy and the hugging stopped when they got a look at the Blue Lion. She was less bulky and more curved around her armour plating than before; her red engines had been switched out with a sleeker, bluer version that resembled the Black Lion's, and she had fangs protruding from the bottom of her maw.

"Lance, what in Altea have you done to the Blue Lion," demanded Allura, seeing the transformation of her former lion. What shocked her even further was that she could no longer feel the lion. It was almost as if the lion wasn't even there.

"Lance, can you still feel the Blue Lion's presence?" inquired Allura, turning towards the paladin but stepped back in shock when she noticed he was covered in a black liquid that smelled foul.

"Lance, wh-what are you covered in?" asked Allura.

The only response from Lance was laughter; it wasn't his usual bubbly laughter either. This one sounded strained like it was being forced out.

"The blood of the monsters that did this to Blue," said Lance as he left the Lion's den, making his way to his room to shower.

The team only watched in shock; Lance sounded positive that he had killed them.

Time skip

For a while, the paladins assumed Lance was the same old Lance, maybe a little more mellow than usually and maybe he was spending more time with Blue than with everyone else, but none of this was cause for concern. They even dared to hope that everything was fine. Then the screaming started, pouring into everyone's rooms, jolting them awake. Lance had always been a quiet and peaceful sleeper, but now he suffered in his dreams. Finally, everyone realized that something was terribly wrong.

Soon the day came when the others realized something was different about their blue paladin. They had just received a distress signal from a planet, claiming they were under attack from the Galra.

The team knew they had a duty to uphold so they suited up and went into action, but when they exited the portal, they found the planet fighting the enemy off to the best of their ability. It was then that the paladins watched Lance charge ahead and attack with vigor, using his lion's new modifications.

The paladins soon followed, but they were greatly disturbed when they heard Lance laughing as he shot down each of the fighters that came into his view. They watched as he went into a tailspin, the new tendrils coming from his lion and freezing everything they came in contact with.

When it seemed that the Galra were getting ready to retreat, things got even more disturbing.

"Ha-Ha! Oh, come on! Things were just starting to get fun! Ha-Ha-Ha," yelled Lance between bouts of laughter.

time skip

"Okay, Lance, what happened back there?" demanded Shiro, leaving his lion in a rush.

"What does it matter? We did our job and managed to rid the galaxy of a few more evil Galra; what does it matter?" asked Lance, grinning then laughing some more before turning somber.

"I'll be in Blue if you need me," said Lance, walking away from his team.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm disappointed. I thought you Galra were supposed to the best fighters in the galaxy?" said Lance, smiling at the few cowering soldiers left alive, well for now. Soon Lance lunged at the soldiers, killing them with their own knives, laughing the entire time.

When Keith and Shiro made it into the Prison wing, they were met with the sight of a laughing Lance with tears in his eyes and covered in Galra blood, which was staining his skin a dark pink.

"Ha, Ha, I killed them! It was too easy. They were weak, but I wasn't! Ha, Ha, Ha," cackled Lance, laughing between his words.

Keith could only watch his friend as he had some sort of mental breakdown.

"Too Weak! But not me! Not me! I survived! I pulled through!" yelled Lance, hand placed on his face as he tried to physically hold himself together.

"I didn't...oh God. I didn't mean too-!" yelled Lance, tears making their way down his face.

Keith's only response of how to deal with this was to trust his instincts and wrap Lance in his arms, trying to console him. But Lance didn't even seem to know he was there, he just continued muttering to himself.

"Please.. I didn't want.. them to see me!" said Lance, "Please stop!" he screamed suddenly, seeing images of the silhouettes of his captors in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"Hm, is this really all the paladins of Voltron have to offer? I'm disappointed," said the trooper, raising his sword to Keith's throat.

"Don't fucking touch him!" screamed Lance, wrapping his arm around the Galra trooper's throat and putting his bayard to the trooper's back then pulling the trigger, punching a hole in the middle of the male's chest.

"Are you alright?" demanded Lance, going over to Keith's body to make sure there was nothing wrong, but he soon noticed blood seeping from Keith's side. This sent a pulse of rage down Lance's spine. He slowly rose from his spot and reactivated his bayard and turned towards the few Galra who had watched as the blue paladin blow a hole through their commanding officer's chest without mercy.

"I would give you all a minute to run, but..." started Lance, but he didn't finish his sentence. He just shot the closest Galra and ran towards another, pulling their head off. He began to laugh as he did, receiving some joy out of killing the people who hurt his Keith.

Once they were all dead, Lance made his way over to a wide eyed Keith and helped him two stumbled their way back to the ship, blasting or avoiding Galra troops where they could. When they finally managed to make their way back to the lions, the two found Hunk guarding Pidge as she got the important information that they needed to help find her brother.

"What have you found? Are you finished?" asked Lance, ignoring the tension in her shoulders.

"Uh yeah, I'll have it soon, just give me a few more minutes," said Pidge, feeling a little uneasy having Lance so close to her.

"Well I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time, Pidge," said Keith, seeing the Galra breaking through the doors.

"I'll handle them; Hunk stay here and guard these and I will handle them," said Lance.

'Blue help me hold them back,' said Lance using their mental connection.

'Yes, my paladin,' responded Blue, before growling at the troops who came into the hanger.

Lance soon began firing at the Galra as they broke would fire at a troop then let loose, using his new trick of scaring the Galra senseless as he butchered them left and right.

This forced Hunk to have to watch as the person he thought he knew butcher soldiers left and right with his own eyes. He watched as some of the troops even began to step away from Lance, some trying to flee, but they didn't get far before Lance blew them away.

Time skip

Time passed slowly on the ship nowadays. Between planning battles and trying to help as many planets as possible, things weren't as light and cheerful as they used to be before Lance lost his mind, as Pidge liked to put it.

But today was going to be different; today the others where going to to learn the full truth of how their beloved paladin lost his mind.

The day had started off like any other with Shiro and Keith training, Hunk in the kitchen trying to copy Earth recipes, Pidge busy in her lab going through the Galra data, trying to locate her brother, and Lance was with Blue, loosing himself inside their bond.

But the paladins were soon pulled from their respective activities by the alarm going off. As they made their way to the cockpit, they were met with the sight of the map of the galaxy open.

"Ah, good evening, Paladins, we have received a distress signal from the rural planet of Vera Nora," said Coran, looking at the group.

"So what do you know about this planet, Coran?" asked Shiro, watching Lance from the corner of eye to make sure he was behaving.

"The records may be a bit outdated as we have come to learn from our last few missions, but they show that this planet was home to some of the smartest minds in this galaxy," said Coran.

"Cool," said Pidge, thinking she would enjoy her time on the planet.

"Sounds kind of boring if you ask me," said Lance absentmindedly as he poked Keith's cheek, who took it in strides.

Time skip

As the castle came out of hyperspace, they saw a lovely blue and orange plant, the blue being the planet's ocean and the orange being its vast deserts.

"Wow this place looks pretty hot," said Lance, smirking at his own joke while the others groaned in annoyance.

"Well, we better head to the lions," said Shiro.

"Now wait just a moment; I think we should take the castle down as a sign of diplomacy," said Allura, looking at the team.

The team could see where Allura was coming from on the matter and decided to have the lions escort the castle just in case it was a trap they were walking into.

When the paladins landed, they met up with Allura and made their way over to the village entrance where they were prepared to meet with an ambassador.

But what none of them were prepared for was Lance lunging at the ambassador screaming about how he would never hurt him again. It took both Shiro and Keith, using all their strength, to hold Lance back.

"Ambassador, I am so sorry; I don't know what came over him," said Allura, feeling ashamed of her friend's behavior.

"Oh no, princess, it Is I who should apologize," said the ambassador.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand," replied Allura, confused along with the rest of the paladins.

"I should have known better than to try and get a mental reading on someone who had obviously had their mind violated to such an extent as your friend here," explained the ambassador, motioning to Lance who had stopped struggling for the most part.

"You have my most sincere apology, Blue Paladin," said the ambassador, bowing to Lance, who only gave a low growl before retreating to Blue, having heard her calling him back to her.

"Whatever, I'll be with Blue," said Lance, walking off.

The team wanted to follow him but the ambassador advised against it.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sir, what did you mean when you said his mind had been traumatized?" asked Pidge, looking at the alien.

"How can I put this in a way you can understand," mumbled the ambassador, unknowingly insulting the humans who bit their tongues. "For a lack of a better word, he has been mind raped," explained the ambassador bluntly.

Feelings of rage, sadness, and understanding dawned on the paladins, as all of the pieces began to fall together.

"How do you know this though? Lance hasn't even told us what had happened," questioned Hunk, looking for answers.

"When you first arrived, I tried to get a mental reading on each of you to see if you were who you said you were," answered the ambassador. "I understand in many cultures that this is considered rude, but in these times of war, we can never be so sure."

"But when we made it to your Lance," continued the ambassador, looking grim, "we discovered the damage done to his mind; it had been torn and ripped open like a ravaged animal carcass," said the alien, making Pidge feel a little ill. "It looks as though he had been forced to watch and feel every negative memory and feelings he had ever felt in his entire existence. This kind of damage done even willingly is traumatizing, but your friend was unwilling and it has left his mind broken," finished the ambassador.

The paladins were heartbroken at the news. This whole time they were avoiding their friend like the plague when he had been suffering for so long.

"Is- is there anything at all we can do?" asked Pidge, sounding desperate.

"After going through a traumatic experience, it's important to re-establish a normal routine. This helps restore a sense of predictability and control," said the Ambassador.

"You also need to acknowledge their achievements. Sometimes it's hard to see that things are improving, and the person may need you to point out when they have achieved a goal, no matter how small," said the alien standing next to the ambassador.

"What's most important is that you must remember that your friend may or may not want to talk about their experience or feelings. This is okay; it's important not to force people to confront the event or their reactions before they are ready."

Keith was the first to speak after going over the information in his head.

"But what do we do if Lance does want to help?" asked Keith, looking at them.

"Choose a time to talk when you won't be interrupted or feel rushed or tired," said the ambassador, "Reassure them that distress is to be expected after what they have experienced."

"Okay what else?" asked Shiro, looking at Pidge who had been writing things down on a data pad.

"Listening is very important, but it can sometimes be hard to know what to say. Don't worry about having to say 'the right thing'. There is no right thing to say in cases like these. As long as you're there for him, that's all that matters," said the aid.

Time skip

"Thank you once again for the advice; it will come in handy I assure you," said Allura, giving the ambassador a bow as their meeting concluded.

"Indeed it will," said the ambassador.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two months after the Voltron gang found out what happened to Lance, the paladins continued to do their best to follow the ambassador's advice, and so far it seemed to be paying still won't talk to them about what happened but everyone seemed to be going back to their old routine. You would often find Pidge, Hunk, and Lance hanging out in the kitchen like they used to, and Allura and Cora began trying their best to help Lance.

Well for the most part, the only major change in their routine was that Lance had started sleeping with Keith. There wasn't anything romantic going on between them, but Keith understood how having someone next to him made Lance feel safe, when compared to only sleeping in Blue where he only had her with him mentally.

Things had been going well with this arrangement; sure Keith had to wake Lance from a few nightmares but things had seemed to be going well until...

"No, No, please no," mumbled Lance while he slept.

Lance's Dream.

"Lance.. you are such a disappointment," said the image of Lance's 'mom'.

"No-I!" started Lance but he could barely speak, choking out his words.

"Out of all my children, you're the one I regret having the most," said Lance's 'mom'. "You couldn't even fight back against THEM... you are so useless."

"SHUT UP" screamed Lance, clutching the image of his mother's throat and squeezing.

"Are you going to kill mommy, Lance?" asked his 'mom'.

While doing this Lance could barely hear the word 'stop' echoing in the recess of his mind.

"WE WILL COME BACK," said the figure, now losing the guise of his mother.

"Lance... you're hurting me.." said the monster, sounding like Keith.

Lance was awoken by a pain in his arms; this sudden pain pulled Lance from his dream. He awoke to find his hands wrapped around Keith's throat.

"Lance-!, wa-wake up!, Please!" begged Keith, harshly pulling at Lance's hands.

When Lance was fully lucid enough to know what he was seeing was real, he lunged away from Keith and stared at his own hands in horror.

"Oh God no-," begged Lance, "I didn't want to hurt you too; I-I didn't want to hurt you too!" said Lance as he broke down in tears.

"Sh, Sh, Lance, it's okay, shh," soothed Keith as he wrapped his friend in his arms.

"No, it's not okay!" screamed Lance, "I did the one thing that I never thought I would do since this happened to me."

"Oh, Lance," sighed Keith, clutching Lance tighter.

"Oh God, Keith, I need help!" cried Lance, clinging to Keith like his life depended on it.


End file.
